Siegbert
Siegbert (ジークベルト Jīkuberuto) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Kengo Kawanishi in the Japanese version. Profile Siegbert is the son of Xander and the cousin of Forrest. Like the other children of Fates, Siegbert was placed in the Deeprealms to keep him safe from the war. Siegbert became particularly close to his father and would spend his days learning all he could from swordsmanship to penmanship in an attempt to impress his father whenever he would visit. He also would regularly receive news of his father's efforts in the war. In his Paralogue, Xander pays his Deeprealm a visit. Although Siegbert is happy to see his father, Xander's visit is interrupted by invisible forces that have been invading his realm constantly as of late. Siegbert rushes off to battle the enemies as Xander follows close behind. Xander notices that they appear from the water pools around the forest which the invaders are coming from. After utilizing all Dragon Veins in the forest to stop the invasion and routing those already present, Xander notices that this is not the first time Siegbert's Deeprealm has been attacked and asks why he did not notify him. Siegbert tells Xander that he believed that by fighting off the invaders on his own, he could prove that he was worthy of being Xander's son. Xander is proud that Siegbert took on the responsibility to fight off the invaders without Xander having to teach him to do so. Xander asks that Siegbert be comfortable with telling him anything on his mind. Siegbert asks if he can join Xander's army, stating that he can now fight alongside him to help Nohr. Xander warns Siegbert that the enemies he is currently facing are more dangerous than the ones he just dispatched and that the battlefield is bloody and scary. Siegbert, nevertheless, readies himself to join and Xander welcomes him with open arms. Personality He is kind, serious, straightforward, and a culturally refined elite. The stress of being Xander's son weighs heavily on him, and he frequently feels inadequate and useless in comparison. The weight of the expectations from not only others but himself scares him, and he tries very hard to exceed the expectations of both his father and the people of Nohr as a future king. He constantly compares himself to his father, believing him to be the end-all-be-all role model. However, his efforts are far from good for his mental health, as he berates himself and refuses to be seen as weak in the eyes of others. He regards having hobbies and things he enjoys outside of princely duties as weaknesses, and will hide these things from everyone but the ones he deeply trusts. He cares very much about the people around him, and will go out of his way to ensure they're doing well and are safe. His birthday is on May 28 and he has the whitest teeth in the entire army. In-Game Base Stats Varies As an Enemy Xenologue 15 - Heirs of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Midori *Sophie *Nina *Soleil *Velouria *Ophelia *Mitama (Revelation only) *Caeldori (Revelation only) Other Supports *Xander *Siegbert's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Forrest *Kana (Male) (Can also be his son or brother) *Ignatius *Shiro (Revelation only) *Shigure - If Siegbert is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Siegbert will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Siegbert will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Quotes Refer to Siegbert/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Siegbert - Future King : ; Siegbert and Sophie : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ;Siegbert and Velouria :Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ;Siegbert and Caeldori :Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. Etymology Siegbert is a German given name. Derived from the Germanic elements sigu "victory" and beraht "bright". This was the name of several Frankish kings, including the 7th-century Sigebert III of Austrasia who is regarded as a saint. Trivia *Siegbert was voted the 30th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *In the Heirs of Fate DLC Siegbert inherits Siegfried from Xander. Gallery Cipher Siegbert.png|Siegbert as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Cavalier. SiegbertCipher2.png|Siegbert as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Paladin. Siegbert confession.jpg|Siegbert's confession scene. Ephemeral Memories DLC Seigbert and Xander.jpg|CG artwork of Siegbert reunited with his father, Xander in the Heirs of Fate DLC Siegbert_portrait.png|Siegbert's portrait. FEF Siegbert Twitter Icon.png|Siegbert's official twitter icon. FEF Siegbert My Room Model.png|Siegbert's model for My Room. Siegbert.png|Possible hair colors for Siegbert Siegbert Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Siegbert's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters